narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impenetrable Shield
Tracker There were reports that a vast, humanoid being had been noticed around the border of the Land of Fire. It would appear, and disappear in mysterious fashion, yet there was no summoning contract for a creature described like this. It had only some of the hallmarks of demonic presence, but there was no way Hyōya could let such a tantalizing possibility fall out of his hands. A great, armored colossus, combined with the power of any relics those unwitting genin discovered among the ruins of Uzushiogakure, would set him in an even stronger position against the world at large. Tales remained of the power of the Uchiha guardian armor, the Susano'o, and if he could capture a demon with similar properties, both the power and impact would be a boon to his cause. Hyōya entered the border town nearest the last reported sighting, only another nondescript traveller among many. It was a fortuitous chance that he had arrived at the peak of the harvest festival, when someone like him warranted no more than two glances. His only defining features were the long dark slashes across his cheekbones, but in a land full of stranger markings, he was only an oddity, not even a rarity. Perusing the streets at his leisure, he paused in the door of a tsukemen shop, idly watching the Ningyōjyōruri across the way, and began to chat up the pretty waitress. While he was only searching for information, he excited the poor girl to the point where her thoughts and knowledge were easy for Satori to view as she chattered on to the tall, dark stranger. "(Caw)(Caw)(Caw)" Crows went as they flew away from the forest, but it was actually something they were flying from. A guy wakes up in the middle of the forest, his shirt is gone, shoes, shorts, just about everything. He gets up slowly and looks around, his vision is blurred, but from muscle memory he reaches for his bad and grabs some cloths, and wipes his eyes. What he sees is something that horrifies him, as if a war just occurred. Trees, earth, just sruff everywhere. Instead of a forest, it was a wasteland, with dead bodies of shinobi from the land of fire, mainly the leaf. Kunai laying on the ground, and as Kaname looks around, he sees a huge foot print a few feet where he just woke up. Immediately he knew what happened and says to himself, "I see it happened again, after a few weeks without an incident." Kaname looks down at a arm that he stepped on. As he walks alone, he sees body parts of all kind, some that were feet away from the body it belonged to. Kaname then says, "I wonder what they did to make me do this." He says in an angered tone. As he walks to a less damaged part of the forest, he finds someone sitting at a tree with his arms and legs cut off, but still alive. The shinobi says, "You bastard, you...(cough) took out our whole platoon, just wait, you will get yours one day, you monster." the shinobi says. Kaname walks up to him and says, "Well, that day isn't now is it." Kaname says as he kicks the shinobi's head into the tree, splattering it, bits of brain fly everywhere and Kaname kicked so hard that a piece of the back of the Shinobi's skull went trough the tree. "Well, how unfortunate for him." Kaname says as he walks alone down a path into a diner. Before he left, Kaname picked up something from the shinobi whom he had just kick his head in. It was a note, the note had blood stains on it from the shinobi, and it said, 70,000,000 ryo reward for the capture of the Armored Human, and 40,000,000 ryo for the kill of the Armored Human. Kaname reads the note to that part, then throws it into the grass. Having finished his perusal of the young woman's thoughts, Hyōya thanked her for her time before moving on. Leaving her in a happiness-addled state, he swiftly ran up a wall to the rooftop, before sinking down to one knee and closing his eyes, hands clasped in front of him. Searching for any taint of demonic beings, he was disappointed to find no large traces of what he would expect from a being matching the description given. However, he picked up the passage of human souls in quantity several miles out from the village, with some sort of twisted energy floating around them. This could be a demon, a damned tricky one, or some sort of altered human. Either way, it was worth investigating. He walked briskly across the roof, his scarf trailing behind him, before sliding down a wall to continue on his way.